


Coming Home

by MrSteveStark



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSteveStark/pseuds/MrSteveStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid never wanted to leave. But there was something he had to do. Upon returning, what will the reaction be of his team mates? And his lover...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, first story I am posting in I think about a year... ish. I stopped writing cause well, quite frankly, I suck at it. But I built up the courage to at least try a little drabble of some Morgan/Reid cause I kept hearing a certain song and I kept having this playing in my head.
> 
> Before warned, this will probably seem choppy and lame. I have no beta by the way. All mistakes made on own since my program has no spell check.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Criminal Minds. I do not own any characters involved in this story. Only the plot.

"Missing someone gets easier everyday. Because, even though it is one day further from the last time you saw each other, it is one day closer to the next time you will." ~Source Unknown

4 years.

1,460 days.

'Has it really been that long' Reid thought to himself as smile spread on his lips as he turned on the familiar corner to an all to familiar destination.

4 years since he left for Vegas. 4 years he was gone to look after his mother before she passed on with a 'thank you' written in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. It was tough to see her go; but she was finally at peace.

Only 48 hours ago there was a funeral held for her. A simple ceremony, all the important family members showed their guilt stricken faces and tears of regret. His father even showed up with those emotion flitting around on his face. The grief was spilled, the mourning took place. It passed.

Now all he can think about was getting back to his team. To his family. To familiarity. To his... home. He still and will always remember the grief written on his team members faces when they were faced with the news. The tears and the tight embraces were almost cold memories that slipped through his minds eye at certain times.

That one last kiss shared with Morgan. The promise made...

'I'll wait for you, Spencer. I will wait forever'

Reid felt his chest constrict like all the other times it played over in his head like a tape stuck on repeat. He believed in Morgan. But there was always that 0.0001 percent of Reid that had doubts. But that was to be expected since Reid had never really been quite sure with himself. Bringing his fingers up to his lips, he softly run he tips over his lips. A habit developed after he left. Perhaps to physically remember the soft touch of Morgan's lips on his own.

No one knew he was back. He had asked Strauss to not tell the team that he was going to be back today. It may seem selfish, but he wanted to see the surprise on their faces. Or the disbelief, he wasn't quite sure which. Reid had heard that he was never replaced; Hotch never letting anyone join his team. As if he knew eventually Reid would come back to them. Oh, how right he was.

Pulling up to the entrance of the building where the jet lands, he parked and got out of the car. Walking to the building, he leaned his lanky body but against the brick wall; arms curling around his mid-section in hopes of keeping his warmth with him.

Only 15 more minutes of waiting. Only 15 more minutes till he gets to see his family.

Morgan plaques his mind during the wait. A wonderful distraction from the cold. The one thing that kept his sane during his absent was thinking about his lover. His touch and his warmth. The old adventures and nights spent alone together.

Before he knew it, he could hear the jet landing. That smile spread once more as he pushed off the building and waiting in front of the door.

Morgan rolled his head, neck sore from the harsh case and looking at case files for the past hour. Folding the current case file closed, he looked out the window at the dark sky with stars winking at him. The case was a success, but now he was without a distraction.

Reid has plagued his mind since his lover of 6 years had left. He knew he wasn't aloud to be mad at him. He only wanted to look after his mom. But that did not stop him from feeling the ghost of touches and the sadness that was a constant in his mind.

4 years he has been alone.

4 years he has waited as promised. He has done nothing with anyone. He has kept his promise.

Morgan sighed heavily, causing him to get a look from Hotch. Noticing the quirked eyebrow and concern still written in his eyes, Morgan shrugged and sat back with his earphones in his ears. Getting used to the looks was one of the difficulties for him since Reid left. Everyone looked at him with concern, like he was one step from going insane. It was annoying at first, but he learned to brush them off with ease. It was odd. Without the random statistics being spewed at random intervals or the missing smell of too sweet coffee; it seemed almost lonely. Not something he could get used to.

He couldn't wait to see his Pretty Boy.

The jet landed with ease of the dark asphalt. Morgan gathered his things and put them back in his bag. He stood but a followed everyone out the the jet. They all walked through the building with a comfortable silence surrounding them. They were all tired and just ready to get home. Morgan pushed the door open to the building and dropped his back in shock.

There, only a few feet in front of him was a familiar body. A lithe form with his curly brown hair and heavy coat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Almost didn't want to. What if his mind was playing tricks on him? Like all those nights when he was gone.

Reid turned around and noticed everyone standing in shock. A smile spread on his lips. Just what had expected.

"Reid?" he heard a whisper of his name fall from Morgan's lips.

"S-sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me for not telling you sooner" Reid stuttered, the nervousness making it hard to talk. He watched as Morgan rubbed his eyes and everyone in the background smile and say there welcome backs.

Reid walked slowly up to Morgan, cupped his warm cheeks with his cold hands and kissed him almost shyly.

"I am sorry I took so long. I missed you" Reid whispered as he drew back from Morgan. He wiped the tears that fell down Morgan's cheeks and smiled up at him.

"Baby Boy... I missed you so much. I love you" drawing Reid's lips back to his own. Feeling the lithe arms wrap around his neck, he placed his hands on those wonderful hips of his lover's and deepened the kiss.

Pulling apart for a breath, Reid placed his forehead to Morgan's.

"I love you too, I'm home"

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love." ~ Sophocles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reader, that actually took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can. I would love to hear what you have to say and if you have tips, please tell me.
> 
> Thank you once again.


End file.
